fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Josiekitty
The Josiekitty, also referred to as the mustached cat (''Felis mustaches), ''is a small, feline native to Central and North America. Josiekitties are currently listed as highly-endangered, with only a handful known to still be in existence today. Cave drawings have been discovered in Central America depicting the Josiekitty. These drawings are believed to date back to as early as 300 B.C. and are the first noted depiction of the mustached cat. The Josiekitty has short, dark brown hair and is easily recognizable by the black mustache on its’ upper lip. The Josiekitty is a close relative of the common house cat, however unlike the common house cat, the Josiekitty is believed to have originated in ancient Mexico. It is believed to have migrated north during the early 1900s where it made its’ home primarily in the far western United States. Today, Josiekitties can be found in the warm climates of Southern California. Some have been spotted as far up the coast as San Francisco. The Josiekitty is one of the most sought-after and easily recognizable cats in Northern and Central America. Male Josiekitties reach an average head-to-body length of 17.5 inches, with mustaches up to 6 inches in span. A male Josiekitty’s average weight is about 6lbs. Female Josiekitties are slightly smaller on average than their male counterparts. Female Josiekitties reach an average head-to-body length of 16 inches during adulthood, with mustaches up to 4.5 inches in span. Females weigh on average 4.5 lbs. Many people assume all Josiekitties are male because of their signature mustaches, but this idea is nothing more than a common misconception. While the coat of most Josiekitties is a dark brown shade, the shade can range from light brown to black depending on breeding and the amount of time the Josiekitty spends outside. The Josiekitty’s signature mustache is most commonly black, but can sometimes become a shade of auburn if exposed continually to the sun for prolonged periods of time. In addition to their easily recognizable looks, Josiekitties also let off a very distinct odor when frightened. The odor is extremely unpleasant and is comparable to a combination of rotten eggs and spoiled milk. If this odor is sensed, the Josiekitty is likely hiding in a shadow or a concealed space nearby. Josiekitties are not considered to be social animals, as they can take a great deal of time to become comfortable and more sociable in their surroundings. However, once the Josiekitty feels safe in its’ surroundings, it will habitually be seen watching Oakland Raider’s games and organizing its’ living quarters. Similar to the common house cat, Josiekitties are excellent climbers and seem to enjoy jumping from one place to the next. Josiekitties frequently scale the tallest object in their residence and take pleasure in making their temporary home on top of it. The Josiekitty’s diet primarily consists of protein shakes, chocolate chip cookies, bacon cheeseburgers and beer. Because of their strict dietary requirements, Josiekitties are primarily residential creatures and they require great care and attentiveness. Without human care, the Josiekitty would have gone extinct many years ago.